


Patience

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)



Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Gentle Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Sweet, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby
Summary: Tommy thinks Nikki is straight, he also just walks into people's apartments.... things happen.
Relationships: Nikki sixx/ tommy lee/ duff mckagan/ steven adler
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24





	1. Is a virtue

Tommy had initially declined the invite over to Steven and Duffs place but after an hour alone he changed his mind, which is how he found himself walking into what appeared to be their empty apartment. He was getting ready to leave when he heard the sluttiest moan he'd ever heard in his life. Tommy headed toward the bedrooms being quiet as he could. The noises were more pronounced now, and coming from Duffs room. As he got to Duffs door he realized it was part of the way open so he peeked inside. 

To say Tommy was surprised is an understatement, he froze not sure what to do with what he was seeing. From the door he could see Duff on his back on the bed, naked and sweaty, riding him was Steven. What got Tommy's attention was the raven haired bassist, coming up behind Steven, naked, and rock hard. 

Nikki runs a hand along Steven's side, "fuck, need you Nik please" he begged. 

"Show some mercy, give him what he wants" Duff pants from the bed, steven has stopped moving and Tommy can't figure out what's going on. 

Tommy heard Nikki's answering growl before he watched him lean forward one hand wrapped around his cock the other on Steven's waist. Tommy knew all of a sudden exactly what was going to happen, and he had to lean on the wall to keep himself upright, who would beg for this... 

The moan that started all of this, came floating out of the bedroom as Nikki buried himself in Steven. "Fuck Nik, he's always so tight, but you feel so good next to me" Duff moaned. 

"I know, D, shit, roll your hips stevie baby take it all" Nikki coaxed. 

Tommy could see Steven struggling to work the rest of both the cocks into him, but Nikki and Duff weren't pushing they were petting and soothing him. After a few minutes Steven slipped down the last inch or so of both cocks and the praise that rang out from the room warmed Tommy to his core. He knew he wanted Nikki but he'd only seen gay porn and a lot of it was rough, they were being so sweet to Steven. 

Tommy could see Nikki slowly rolling his hips to start some motion, that built up to a steady thrusting, Nikki had one arm wrapped around Steven the other holding Duffs hand. Tommy couldn't believe it, he hadn't made a pass at Nikki like he wanted because he thought Nikki wasn't into guys. 

Steven was just moaning, he couldn't do much more trapped between the two bassists. Tommy's hand found it's way down his pants, and he started to stroke his cock in time with Nikki's thrusts. Tommy watched as Nikki started thrusting harder and deeper until he heard steven wail and he could tell Steven was coming. 

Tommy hadn't realized he'd moaned until he locked eyes with Duff. He scrambled back from the door, "fuck, fuck" he'd ruined it. 

"Tommy, come here" he heard Nikki call. Tommy figured he might as well get it over with, he walked in the room. Nikki and Duff were fawning over Steven, but had obviously hadn't come yet. 

Duff looked over at him, "so you like to watch?"

"N...no...I.... I changed my mind about hanging out and then.... I didn't know..." Tommy stumbled over an explanation. 

"You didn't know what? That we were fucking? That we are bi? That you like watching?" Nikki dropped the questions rapid fire, not giving Tommy time to answer. 

"You guys, your going to give him a heart attack, Tommy, get in here, all the way and get those clothes off" Steven cajoled from the bed. 

"Wha.....what?" Tommy hesitated. 

"Tommy you told me about your crush, I may have shared it with them" Steven admitted. 

"So your next" Nikki grinned. 

"But I.... I've never actually.... only with a dildo" Tommy sheepishly admitted. 

Nikki smirked, "a virgin, Stevie, I can't wait to thank you for this gift..." turning his hungry gaze on Tommy. 

"We'll take good care of you" Duff coaxed, walking over and running his hands up and down Tommy's chest. 

"Ok, let's do this" Tommy consented, starting to pull his clothes off. When he finished he let two pairs of hands pull him into bed.


	2. Totally worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks y'all for reading and inspiring me to write Tommy's story, uhhhh and there's a bit more than that..... thanks muse....

Tommy was having a hard time keeping his mask of bravado up when he saw what the two men were working with, both were above average and thick. Steven reached out and and rubbed Tommy's thigh, remembering his first time, and how intimidating it was. "Hey, you can say no, or stop at anytime, they will" Steven soothed. 

Tommy dropped the mask, "oh...ok, yea I'm.... I'm just nervous" he admitted. Duff reached over and ran his fingers through Tommy's hair, "it's ok, we can go slow" Tommy leaned into the touch and nodded. "Nikki, why don't you show Tommy what you've wanted to do to him?" Steven asked. 

"Me?" Tommy looked surprised. 

"Yea, your not the only one with fantasies, can I touch you?" Nikki smirked. 

"Ye..yea" Tommy consented knowing he could say stop any time. 

"Tommy sweetie, come over here and get on your knees and put your head in my lap" Steven instructed. Tommy crawled over to where Steven was sitting leaning on the headboard and laid his head on Steven's lap. 

"Damn" Duff gasped seeing the sight before him, the brown haired drummer head in the blondes lap, ass in the air, just waiting. Nikki smiled at Duff before leaning in and spreading Tommy so they could see his hole, causing Tommy to gasp. 

"Your doing so good" Steven soothed running his fingers through Tommy's hair, "it's going to feel good I promise." 

Nikki waited until the tension bled out of Tommy's form, when it did he licked a wet stripe from Tommy's balls over his hole. Tommy moaned and his back arched with the feeling. "Oh, he's gonna be a natural Nikki" Duff pointed out, before reaching out to stroke Tommy's thigh. Nikki dove back in, licking over Tommy's hole until he felt it start to loosen, then pointing his tongue and thrusting it in. Tommy was moaning, and his thighs were trembling, when Steven started talking to him again, "Does that feel good?" Tommy nodded, "Good, can Nikki start using his fingers?" Steven asked. 

"Yes, please more" Tommy begged. Duff poured some lube in Nikki's hand, so he wouldn't have to stop what he was doing. Nikki slipped one finger in while continuing to work Tommy over with his tongue. Tommy pushed back taking the whole finger quickly and moaning, "more, please." 

Nikki pulled back, so he could add a second finger, causing Tommy to moan louder. Duff leaned forward to draw Nikki into a kiss, tasting Tommy on his lips. Nikki kept working Tommy open, while Steven stroked his hair and told him how good he was doing. 

When Nikki had three fingers working in and out easily, he asked, "are you ready for me?" 

"Yes, oh god yes" Tommy moaned. 

"You can call me Nikki" he said with a chuckle, "turn over babe".

Tommy laid on his back head still in Steven's lap, Nikki tucked a pillow under Tommy's hips, and then pulled one of his long legs over his shoulder. Nikki spread lube over his aching cock and lined himself up, before he started pressing in Tommy opening up before him. Nikki stopped halfway to give Tommy a break, he was still so tight. 

"Tommy, how are you doing? " Steven asked still running his fingers through Tommy's hair. 

"O..ok... so big" Tommy moaned. 

"You're doing great," Steven soothed. 

Nikki rubbed Tommy's thighs, "you're so tight baby, feel so good."

Duff could see the tension in Tommy's body, and he knew the best way to relieve that, he kissed Tommy briefly before leaning down and taking his hard cock in his mouth. Tommy's mouth fell open in a loud moan at feeling Duff's hot mouth around him. Nikki took this as an opportunity to thrust the rest of the way in. Nikki paused to let Tommy get used to the feeling, and get lost in the pleasure of Duffs mouth. When Nikki felt Tommy relax he rolled his hips to start a smooth motion. Tommy groaned at the movement, Nikki adjusted Tommys legs and shifted his hips further under Tommy’s and moved again.

“Fuck, there do that again!” Tommy shouted. Nikki smirked as he felt Tommy tighten his one leg around him and kept thrusting. Duff was licking and sucking at Tommy’s cock in coordination with Nikki’s thrusting, helping to drive Tommy over the edge. 

“Your taking it so well, baby, does it feel good?” Steven asked, leaning down to kiss Tommy. 

“Mmm yea, feels so good getting close,” Tommy answered reaching an arm up and around Steven to keep him close. 

Steven leaned down so only Tommy could hear him, “can you clench around Nikki? Let’s see if you can make him moan” he suggested. Tommy complied and tightened his muscles causing Nikki to moan and swear, :shit, fuck, so good.” Nikki started thrusting harder making sure to hit the spot that made Tommy moan like a whore. It didn’t take long for Tommy grab at Duffs hair, and shout. “Oh god, gonna come!” 

Duff wouldn’t let Tommy pull him off and he continued licking and sucking as Tommy filled his mouth,when Tommy was done, Duff felt himself being pulled up into a kiss by Nikki, sharing Tommys come with him. Nikki moaned and pulled out of Tommy before oversensitivity made it to much for the younger man. Nikki was ready to come, he didn’t usually push himself this hard but he wanted Tommy to come first. He saw the way Duff was looking at him and decided to make his day. 

Nikki pushed Duff on his back and climbed over his lap, shushing Duff’s protests, “You never...... will you let me? Please?” 

Nikki handed over the lube, he didn’t usually bottom but something about tonight made him want to feel that vulnerability and the pleasure that comes with it. Duff slicked a few fingers and started to work Nikki open, causing Nikki to pant and place open mouth kisses on his neck. “Tommy baby don’t fall asleep, your not going to want to miss this,” Steven cooed, wrapped around Tommy and watching the other two men. 

Tommy locked eyes with Duff who looked as enraptured as Tommy felt, working his fingers in and out of Nikki, other arm wrapped around his waist. “Shit Nikki, your so tight, need you to relax, I can bottom, you know I don’t mind” Duff said into Nikki’s hair. 

“Nngh, trying, and I know but I really want to tonight” Nikki admitted, Duff could feel Nikki’s cheeks flush at the admission. Duff smiled, and started kissing down Nikki’s neck and encouraging Nikki to move with the other hand, to get him involved. Nikki started rocking back on Duff’s fingers, when the slide eased up Duff added a third and more lube. Nikki was back on him before he could say ok, rocking back harder and faster. 

“You ready, sweet heart?” Duff checked in, knowing Nikki loved the softness. 

“Yea, please” Nikki moaned. Duff pulled his fingers out and spread lube on his hard cock and lined himself up. Nikki feeling the head of Duff’s cock pressing against his stretched hole, started pressing himself down on it. 

“Fuck, Duff” Nikki moaned, stretching himself around the other bassist. Duff wrapped his hands around Nikki’s waist and helped press him down until Nikki’s ass was flush with his hips. Both men were panting and sweating by the time Nikki was fully seated. 

“Shit, you are so damn tight, are you sure your ok?” Duff checked in, worried he was causing the other man pain. 

“Just, just need a minute, how do I forget that it’s like sitting on a telephone pole every time” Nikki chuckled. 

“I don’t know you think you might learn, there must be something about it that you like” Duff smiled squeezing Nikki’s waist. Nikki took this as an opportunity to grind down on Duff making sure every inch was buried inside of him. Duff moaned, before lifting Nikki up and pressing him back down on his cock. 

Nikki’s head dropped back as he started to ride Duff, Nikki knew just how to tilt his hips to make the most of the pleasure, while Duff made sure he kept up the rhythm. Duff loved this position with everyone, watching your partner chase their own pleasure, using your body, while having their whole body on display turned him on to no end, but watching Nikki was like living a porn, the muscles flexing, tattoos rippling, hair pushed back out of his bottle green eyes. Duff could watch him all day, Nikki fucking was a force of nature, whether he was giving or recieving, Nikki gave it his whole heart, and Duff could just feel it. 

Duff felt the shift, the way Nikki moved when he was chasing his own orgasm, so he reached out and took Nikki’s hard cock in his hand and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Nikki lasted a few long strokes, before starting to spill over Duff’s stomach and chest. Watching Nikki come undone drove Duff over the edge as he planted his feet and thrusted a handful more times before pumping Nikki full of his come. 

Afterwards, Nikki slumped on Duff’s chest, Duff reached out to snag Tommy’s hand to pull him and Steven closer for more post coital snuggles. Steven threw a blanket over them and the four men fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
